Transparency
by Victim of Doubt
Summary: He was always transfixed by her smile. "There's no need for a living boy getting worked up over a dead girl."


**Written because I was bored, and because my avatar jus reeks of awesomeness. Not necessarily inspired by anything. I just felt like writing about children!Len x children!Miku. **

**Beta-read by my best-friend who shall remain anonymous D8**

-.

She was funny, she was zealous, and the moon and sun begged for her attention. The age-old trees whispered secrets underneath the grey clouds, and the simple swing set its only pleading witness. Like the slamming gavel of a judge, the lighting flashed across the sky.

It would rain soon, Len thought, and become colder than normal.

She swung in rhythm to the creaking hinges, as he found his eyes attracted to her humming. Squeals of laughter reverberated up the stairs into his room by the other children, but he continued to secretly watch.

Finger hovered over the strings, and he played a G note.

Not that it mattered.

From the ashen look on her face as she swung on the seat, underneath the blistering cold clothed only in a worn white sundress, she had been there for long with a droned expression and glazed eyes.

Maybe the weather was starting to affect his adolescent mind, but he found himself jumping off his Spiderman printed bed, traipsing down the stairs, slipping on a thick coat and practically causing confusion and curiosity to arouse in the orphanage.

Stopping by the fence and placing a slim hand on the chain-link fence, she responded to his carefree shout of "Hello."

Dropping off the seat and skipping towards him, she waved nervously.

Behind her, the grave-yard's mist moaned in agitation.

Adults were often skeptic and quite too mature for their eyes to behold a child's extraordinary vision. A deep rumbling howl from inside, but fear did not escalate. In fact, he neither felt terrified nor agitated as most would feel. He felt quite a home with the mysterious girl in front.

She cocked an eyebrow, looked up to the looming clouds, and curtsied the way women in the times where a gentlemen had a gentlemen would have done.

"It amn't a good time ta' meet."

He had an English teacher by the name of Anne. "You should say 'It isn't a good time to meet.' Because I don't think amn't exists anymore."

She smiled again. "Well o' 'course in yer' time, but back in da' days we said thangs' differently." She had put strains on the wrong places. _Di_fferen_tly_.

"Why do you talk weird?"

She chuckled, teal pigtails rocking to the motion of her mirth. "Depends on wha' yer' definition o' weird' ais'. I can talk normally, like this, I suppose, but what good would that do to a dead girl and a living boy?"

He neither understood nor took the time to contemplate her sly words. Another howl inside the grave-yard resulted in another shiver. For a second, his azure eyes had noticed the girl in front flicker the way a flashlight running dry would.

She was by far _not_ normal.

"It's getting cold, you want to come in for tea?" he asked nervously. A strong breeze messed his usual neat blond hair. His sister, with her wide eyes and large hair-bow watched intently from the window. The adults were upstairs sleeping as they always did after a meal's worth.

"Nah, people like me don't need to eat," she scowled unhappily. "My name's Miku Hatsune. What's yours?"

"L-Len Kagamine."

She sized his lithe frame up. "I see, so you're a day-walker. Mikuo lied. You seem like a nice person. And from what I learned during the Jack the Ripper incident- some nice people turn out to be real psychos on the inside."

He felt a bit insulted. "I'm not a psycho!"

She grinned lopsidedly. "Whoever said you were? I just implied."

Now Len felt like leaving her alone then and there just to spite her. But before he could turn round' she slammed herself to the fence with a pleading expression. "I- I'm sorry, I forgot how kids are. Three hundred years takes a toll on both your common smarts', but as well as your etiquettes. I apologize profusely."

Well, she did say sorry and there was still time before Meiko would wake.

"Why do you live there?"

A flash of lighting and the lumination had given him enough light to gaze deeper into the secrets and confinements off the forest many had told to avoid. Red eyes blinked back at him sadly, as if they wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Because that's where I died, strangled like a limp doll after everyone thought I was some witch. Mistook me for Luka Megurine, a really pretty witch losing her mind somewhere atop a dreary hill. Never liked her, but I guess she never liked me."

"You can't be dead!" he insisted. "You're too young!"

In Len's young mind, only those reaching the seniority of their primes passed on.

Miku smiled a ghost of a smile, as if she were remembering a time or a memory. "Being young never saved poor Piko from the _Titanic_, nor did it help Miki when she cross-dressed as her sick brother during the Cold War. In fact, me an' Lily – or in proper grammar, Lily an' I, since you seem so uptight about proper English - were young when we died. She caught the plague; I was murdered underneath a bridge by a fugally troll with a vengeance scheme against witches, wizards, and warlocks. Not a nice fella', I tell ya'."

"If you're dead," he pointed to her, then to himself. "Then what does that make me?"

She grasped his finger and put it to her lips, licking with a stout tongue. "Well, unlike Mikuo you're not a lynchantroph, nor are you a day-walker oddly. I'm usually right with my judgments. Definitely not ghouls since you don't stink, but… I detect a hint off…" she trailed off with knitted eyebrows.

"W-what am I?" he asked worriedly.

Miku shrugged indifferently. "I know what you are, but it would be best if you didn't know. The more Aware you are, the more harm comes along."

"A-aware?"

She lifted her slim index finger to calm him. "Repeat after me; there is the Reaper, Angel, Hunts-men, lyncanthrophs, night lurkers, day walkers, ghouls, spirit-dwellers, and myths. An example would be dragons; they cannot be categorized because they branch out the standards. "

His adolescent mind swarmed with the information and he uttered a small "Uh?" dumbly.

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Never mind. You should get back to your sister. She's starting to worry."

Len turned around to see Rin hesitantly walking out of the house with tears rimming the edges of her eyes. She gripped a stuffed white horse with a horn protruding out its forehead.

He heard Miku snort.

"Humans take unicorns so lightly. Vicious cannibals are what they are, practically eats anything. Although, griffins and vampires are no different, but not as bad as em' dammed ghouls." She shivered, and whether it was out of the cold or a distant trauma he would never know.

Another howl and she turned on her heel, picked up a rock and threw it at whatever was hidden underneath the tree's thick canopy.

"I heard ya' da' first three times a'ready' Mikuo!"

Now Len felt a bit scared, not for him but for her. He had the fence for a defense, but she was just a lone child a couple years younger than him.

"It's dangerous being so close to the forest," He recited Meiko's words. "Weird stuff happens there."

"Yeah, I know," she said bluntly. Her gaze was dulcet and her expression bored. "Nothing fun ever happens here. I mean, we have souls from Hell and occasionally Heaven but most of my friends are either grieving casualties of war, myths, or lynchantrophs." She rolled her eyes at his questioning face. "Err, I guess you humans call them 'werewolves' nowadays."

"Oh, I see…"

"Len, who you talking to?" Rin asked. She approached the chain-link fence, completely avoiding Miku.

Len cocked his head. "Her name's Miku. Can't you see her?"

"See who?"

Miku guffawed. "Sorry Lenny-boy, her kinds don't see the dead until they mature. Although, she's bluffing. She really does see me, but pretends not to, but she does hear me alright." Rin's often limp body turned rigid. "It's funny, you both are twins and yet so different. She's a Reaper but you're… you're too odd, different even. Blasphemy, just like poltergeist."

He didn't understand her yet again. She was way too cryptic.

"Poltergeist?"

She sniffed. "Bad case back in London. Many a time' people died, far worse than the plague. Them' ghouls thought it would be fun to start spreading mischief. Ended up wiping tons a' people. Well, in the end I guess they got what they deserved; a life-time burning in Hell."

"Len, Rin!" Meiko screamed, stomping towards them whilst carrying a bottle of beer angrily. "Get your damn selves here. What have I told you about going too near the edge?"

"C'mon Len," Rin gripped his sleeve and dragged him back.

It would be unwise to continue angering Meiko.

"Bye Miku!" he called, waving at her.

She waved back sullenly. Her body flickered once, then twice and the breeze swept at his clothes and hair and eyes and he thought he saw her surrounded by people of different kinds. A tall blond woman wielding a scythe, a red-haired girl with a dark expression and a gun at her hip, a white-haired boy dressed in a sailor's uniform roughly around thirteen crudely saluting, a purple-haired man with a serene face with wings protruding from his back, and something giant and tall and hairy and _green_ lumbering behind Miku protectively. Its tongue lapped and wheezed and its beady glazed eyes unfocused.

He saw Miku point to the beast and lisp, "He's Mikuo, a werewolf."

They all waved at him and he felt Rin walk faster and briskly. His sister was often scared, but now he felt agitation and plain terror run through her being. She obviously wanted to run back to the confines of her secure home and never ever look back.

In fact, he didn't even want to remember their sight- save for Miku.

Miku was so odd and interesting his heart beat quite quickly.

He doubted he would find anyone like her on the world

_There is the Reaper, Angel, Hunts-men, lyncanthrophs, night lurkers, day walkers, ghouls, spirit-dwellers, and myths. And there are those none of the above, in the old days, going by the name of The Damned. _

_But now, we call them God Slayers, and you Len Kagamine will make our oppressors bow to the floor. _

-.

**I love Miku's song God-slayer so why not? **

**The oneshot is to be interpreted in any way you want. It may not have made sense, but that is its beauty. I leave it to you to guess who's who. Originally supposed to be a conversation between Rin and Len, but then I scratched it instead to Miku :D**

**I'm, thinking of writing another chapter for this, to make it a twoshot but I'm still, like, deciding -_-**

**Ah well, I give thanks to all those who have read this short piece of literature ^^**


End file.
